


Weren't you hurt before?

by AngelWars, Purple_Pelican (The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Bed Sex, Bit of Fluff, Bottom Echo, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clones, Drugged Echo, Echo is so LOUD, Echo normally bottoms, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Fives and Echo switch, Fives makes Echo wait a bit, Fives normally tops, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Have I met you before?, Heavy Angst, Hickeys, Hot hot hot!!, I love you's, Impaled, In another life may we see each other again, Is Echo gonna be alright?, Listening to someone have sex, Love, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Moaning, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, New Ideas, Oral Sex, Painkillers, Peeping, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sentimental shit, Serious Injuries, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexyyyyy, Shower Sex, Talk of different lives, Teasing, Top Fives, fluffy ending!!, hilarious XD, lots of moaning XD, mentioned code blues, peeping toms, praising, prepare to CRYYYYY, run away with me, sexy teasing, so hot!, thinking about the future!, this gets interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWars/pseuds/AngelWars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/pseuds/Purple_Pelican
Summary: '"Get down!" Captain Rex yells at them. The Captain gets the men behind him ready to head in and cover their ARCs.Echo shouts, "Fives! We won't make it!""Keep going! Echo keep moving!" Fives isn’t about to stop now when they were so close."Fives, we're not gonna make it! Fall back!" Echo yells at the top of his lungs, grabbing hold of Fives' pauldron. "Fall back!!""Fives!" Echo's last attempt to get Fives to fall back but is interrupted by a scream of pain. Agony ripples through Echo so fast that he has no time to make another sound, cry, or gasp for air.'Fives and Echo are on their own, fighting droids and kicking up dust wherever they go. Their goal is to reach an old pre-Republic radio station. Fives comes up with a brilliant, crazy idea that will help them cross the dangerous plains and get them to the rendezvous point. However, mid-way there, Fives decides not to listen to Echo, and all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Comments: 43
Kudos: 33
Collections: Echo&Fives





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Purple_Pelican and I (AngelWars) have created this wonderful, angsty, and _sexy_ story for all of you to indulge yourselves on!! Enjoy! - AngelWars
> 
> **Extra note: chapter one is mostly angst and fluff. The smut comes chapter 2😜**

Explosions rang out around them of varying sound and volume, all almost deafening once they hit their target. Droids fester the hill towards them like an open wound, crowding their way into Republic territory and forcing their blaster bolts down the throats of their brothers. Hell isn't anything compared to this mud pit. Not one bit.

"On your left," Echo shouts, rounding Fives' side like they have practiced so many times before. "Seppy rocket droids coming in hot."

Fives glances to his left for a quick second. Charging up the plasma in his DCs. “Y’know, I hate those things.” He groans, before running over to the nearest pillar for cover. Echo follows suit. The two newly promoted ARC troopers get behind the tall stone pillars. The rocket droids fire at the pillars at the same time. Echo leans to the side around the rough edges of the pillar and takes shot after shot at the beige droids.

"Yeah, Kriffing things are annoying. But we’re pinned, great, Got any ideas Fives?" Echo yells, crouching down and waiting for a response, twin pistols clutched tight in his fists.

Fives grimaces, staring at the field through his black visor, scanning signatures through his recon tag. _Well, we got this far, now might be time for one of our crazy plans and get moving._ Fives thinks. He turns to Echo and tilts his head. 

"Yeah, I've got a few ideas!"

Echo flinches, a red plasma bolt inches away from hitting him, singeing the bricks behind him instead. He lets out a minuscule sigh of relief, "Well I'd love to hear it," the younger snarks. 

Droplets of rain start to fall around them, washing away the blood, sweat, and grime off their armor. Echo has a bad feeling Fives might spew out some crazy idea that might just get them both killed. But trusting his comrade is all he has now, and quite honestly, their full trust in one another is the building block that's the foundation of their strong relationship. 

"Go on my signal, Skywalker formation, plasma diffusers on." 

"I hate it when you say Skywalker formation,” Echo practically chokes on his laughter, shaking his helmet side to side, Fives can only catch a glimpse of Echo's eyes through his visor.

"What else am I going to call a reckless move?" Fives stares at him silently. 

The sound of cannons going off echoes in the distance. Fives shakes his head and grumbles something under his breath. Echo chuckles to himself and turns to face out towards the field again. 

"Ready?" Fives asks from his side of the giant pillar. Echo clenches his fingers around the triggers of his DC-15s. 

"Yep. Ready when you are." Echo sets his gaze ahead, ready to run for it.

Fives counts down in his head. "On my mark." 

He waits for the right moment. The droids have split themselves off into two separate groups. One side goes after the older clone, the other side goes after his cyare. Fives' golden eyes flick left to right, scanning the area to deem if it's safe to go out. Once the group gives them a huge gap—an opening to dash right through—Fives yells, "Go!" 

They spin around the humongous pillar and sprint towards the dust-covered field. Their alloy armor clicks and clacks against their fast-moving limbs. Their vigilant eyes sweep right to left, taking down any frontal droids with efficient accuracy. The smell of rain and stale blood filters into their helmets. The droids shoot back at them, completely missing as they run past. Fives and Echo make it to the field without a scratch, ducking down behind destroyed debris. Echo nearly slips on the wet mud on the way down. 

"Well," Echo lets out a wet chuckle, "We made it!" Fives looks over the debris, trying to figure out how much further they have to go. The droids have moved eastward, away from them, giving them time to catch their breath. 

Fives slowly pulls off his helmet, taking a deep breath of sooty air. “Gods, when we get back to the flagship, I’m going to take a long hot shower.” He groans, catching a whiff of the sweat and blood on the exposed part of his blacks and all over his armor. 

Echo chuckles, checking the plasma levels on his DCs, “Yeah, I can smell you from here stank-ass." 

Fives gasps dramatically and punches Echo in the shoulder. The youngest stifles his laughter. Fives could listen to Echo laugh for years and never grow tired of it. 

"Right, cause you totally don't smell like Jesse's three-week-old blacks," Echo snickers.

“Hey! I smell like a damn flower, you ass." 

Echo rolls his eyes with a tilt of his head and looks behind them. "A damn flower. Psh. Please. You smell like Felucia. But I guess you're lucky there. I actually didn’t mind it. But don’t let that go to your head cyare." 

Fives’ eyes soften at the endearing nickname. He laughs, before picking his helmet back up and sliding it onto his head again. Fives knows Echo’s smiling at him. 

"Yeah. Well, I guess I deserve that much.” Fives mumbles, getting the last word.

They stand, surveying the field. It is deathly silent as they dash toward the hill. The surrounding grounds are littered with piles of white—their aliit. Halfway there, Echo tries not to gag at the stench of death as he hurries up behind Fives. Just a little bit more and they've hit their target successfully. 

Fives hunkers down against the mud and groans, "Geez. I hate this environment. I swear, that hot shower better be lovely." Fives peeks over one of their vod's corpses and promptly apologizes, "Sorry brother." 

Echo keeps his eyes focused behind him. The droids still haven't figured out they are over there yet.

"Well, your hot shower will be even hotter and lovely once I get in there with you," Echo puts that out there, hinting at a later date.

A wide grin, impromptu the offer, smiles down at Echo. "Don't tease." The growl of interest in Fives’ voice was quiet, but only because they have to remain quiet if they want to live.

"But I thought you like this sort of thing," Echo chuckles as he flips down the recon tag to his visor, scanning the area for hostels, finding many of them unaware of their whereabouts.

"Echo I swear to Manda you're going to kill me with your damn teasing one of these days."

Everything in the way Echo pulls Fives close in the mud and rain is enough for Fives to believe everything is okay. It makes him feel suddenly warm, like how he did so long ago, which feels like it is only yesterday. " _Have we met before?”_

_ A young clone shook his head, staring up at the clone talking to him. “No, I don’t believe so.” _

_ “Oh, well then, in that case, I’m CT-27-5555, but my name is Fives. What’s yours kid?” _

_ The young clone smiles. “It’s CT-21-1409.” He spoke quietly. But Fives found himself interested in anything he had to say now. A dopey smile spreading across his face.  _

_ “Why are you smiling Fives? Is something funny?” the younger clone asked, looking vaguely scared. _

_ “No. I’m just happy that you're here.”  _

He was happy then because he realized he wouldn’t be alone anymore. Now Fives knows he is happy with the man who accidentally came into his life all those years ago. He’s happy that he stayed, happy that this isn’t a lie he is telling himself rather than a dream.

Echo looks away. "Better me than a seppy."

"Psh," Fives snorts. He takes a quick look at the entry point and thinks to himself for a moment.

“ _Yeah, we can squeeze through there as long as these di'kut buckets of bolts don't see us,” Fives says confidently._

_“What a plan you’ve got there,” Echo chuckles at his friend._

Fives looks at Echo and cocks his head, without saying anything— _the bastard._

"What?" Echo asks. Fives blinks mischievously. Echo fights the urge to facepalm himself. "This isn't the time for joking around, Fives. What _is_ it?" 

Fives' shoulders bounce with his stifled laughter. He points over the debris and takes a look through his recon tag one more time. 

"Alright, we have an opening. Two spider cannons on the eastside, but far away. The dust in the air should be enough cover for us to get past and to the building undetected," Fives explains thoroughly.

"Fives, I am supposed to be the analytical one...but damn it's hot on you!"

Fives bit the inside of his cheek, flashing back a smile as a bad feeling creeps up his spine. Facing north, Echo and Fives can just barely make out the rendezvous point; an old pre-Republic radio station, probably used a lot back when.

 _Three...two..._ "Echo now!"

Echo jerks up to stand and jumps over the jagged piece of metal out in the middle of the mud. Fives comes out on the other side, and they move as one. Every time Echo turns to look to his left for any incoming droids, Fives looks to his right. _They haven't seen us yet! We are good!_ Fives cheers internally. _Just a little more._ He turns to look straight forward. The two ARC troopers kick up mud as they try not to slip and fall on the unstable grounds under their combat boots. Behind them, the droid on the ground next to the giant spider cannon manages to spot them through his binoculars. 

"Sir! Clones spotted 3:00!! What do we do?" 

The beige droid's Commander knocks its fist into his muzzle. "Shoot them down obviously!" 

The droid turns around and says, "Yessir." and looks up at the droid controlling the spider droids. "Shoot them down!"

Fives hears the screech of turning metal from their position. He quickly glances over his shoulder, cursing under his breath. _Dammit!_ He catches a side glimpse of Echo looking to his right as well, seeing the spider droids taking aim. 

"Keep moving!" Fives orders. Echo wants to argue back but keeps his trap shut. 

The troopers hurry as fast as they can. They are so close, yet so far away. The cannon turns online; pulsing and radiating with energy. If that thing hits near them, it’ll send shrapnel flying in different directions, hitting them in the process. 

"Keep moving!" Fives yells. 

Captain Rex, General Skywalker, and many other 501st soldiers show up at the entrance to the old radio station; watching as their ARCs run for their lives. The sharp whining sound of the cannon pierces their ears. 

"Get down!" Captain Rex yells at them. The Captain gets the men behind him ready to head in and cover their ARCs. 

Echo shouts, "Fives! We won't make it!"

"Keep going! Echo keep moving!" Fives isn’t about to stop now when they were so close.

“ _Echo I- I think I like you..”_

“ _Like me? Like me how?”_

"Fives, we're not gonna make it! Fall back!" Echo yells at the top of his lungs, grabbing hold of Fives' pauldron. "Fall back!!" 

“ _Can I show you, Echo?”_

“ _Show me?”_

"Fives!" Echo's last attempt to get Fives to fall back but is interrupted by a scream of pain. Agony ripples through Echo so fast that he has no time to make another sound, cry, or gasp for air.

He accidentally tears Fives' pauldron off as he falls back into the mud; knocked by the power of the plasma cannon’s beam. The sharp smell of burnt alloy and flesh quickly reaches Fives as time seems to freeze around him. Not a sound can be heard over the insistent ringing in his ears. 

Turning too fast, Fives’ eyes lay on the younger ARC crumpled up in the mud, impaled by two large shards of shrapnel from the crashed LAAT laying near the cannon that had shot at them moments before. Blood already starts to gush rapidly from Echo’s trembling lip. Shock settles in like cold ice for just a second. Then every single sound as minuscule as his own labored breaths to the shell shocking cry of pain smashes into him like a brick wall. 

Fives lets out a wet gasp. He can’t believe this. _No. No. No. This is...shit...this can't be real._ He runs over so fast he doesn't realize he’s moved until he’s right there beside him. Everything becomes a blur. Captain Rex and the others run out onto the field to cover their ARCS. Fives kneels beside Echo and immediately puts pressure on the wound the best he can without moving the shrapnel too much. Echo lets out a pained gasp and squeaks—a heart-stopping sound—and moves away from his hands. Echo groans loudly. 

"Don't move, Echo. Don't move. It's okay. Shhh. You're okay," Fives coos.

Echo lets out another strangled grunt hybrid gasp. “W-What’s happening?” Echo blinks the spots away. The pain is unreal. “S-Stars, F-Fives? W-W-What h-hap-happened?” He looks down at the jagged metal coming out of his abdomen and moans loudly once he realizes that he's been impaled.

Fives tears his eyes from the upsetting scene and pushes down on the soaked through, torn armor. "Medic!! We need a medic!" Fives screams. He looks back down to Echo and shushes him, "I know, love. I know it hurts. Dammit. I am so sorry-'' 

Echo reaches, fumbling with Fives' hand on his stomach. Fives grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly. “I know. Just let me take your helmet off so you can breathe easier.” With that, Fives quickly takes Echo's helmet off—ignoring Echo’s weak protests and head shakes, not wanting Fives to let go—and tries desperately to make Echo look at him. "Keep your eyes on me, Echo. You're okay. Stay with me," Fives orders calmly the best he can.

"Get them out of here!" Rex yells.

Echo grunts, trying to sit up and man up, but is pushed back down by Fives. Three troopers run over to him and surround them.

_”Hey Fives? Why do we need to learn medical practice if we aren't even medics?”Echo asks._

_”Because things happen that medics aren't there to fix sometimes”_

The three troopers cringe, feeling horrible for hurting Echo more as they lift him off the sharp shrapnel-pieces.

 _Echo looks up from his pillow and asks, “Fives? What's an Arc trooper?”_

_“Only the most legendary, most invincible troopers in the GAR,” Fives answers, smirking. He rolls over on the bed and looks at Echo, eyes sparkling with determination. “We’re both gonna be one of them one day.”_

_“How so?” Echo raises an eyebrow, amused._

_“We’ll work hard, and if we work hard enough, I think we can do it. I know you can. You are smart enough to become one.”_

_Echo’s eyes twinkle with something that Fives can’t quite read. “Heh. That means a lot, Fives. We’ll both do this, together.”Echo reaches down with a closed fist, bumping knuckles with Fives._

_We both do this, together,_ Echo’s voice ironically echoes in the back of Fives’ terrified mind. Fives wants to continue holding onto Echo's hands with that vice grip of his, but as the other troopers take Echo away and into the building, Fives loses his grip. 

Echo's pained moans and groans float away with him. Fives takes an aborted step forward, dazed and far away. All he can feel is his cyare’s blood on his fingers. Sticky and scarlet. His lifeblood. It's supposed to stay inside of him, pumping in his veins. Fives feels nausea and panic and the sadness hard before he is jolted back into reality again. His ARC trooper instincts kick back into high-gear, body returning to its heightened senses. Fives runs over to the nearest cover where Captain Rex is and crouches beside him. 

Fives sniffles under his helmet and grits his teeth. He's angry. But angry at who? At himself, of course. From across the field of blood and mud, Fives can just make out Skywalker and Tano, both fighting their way to victory. 

_“It's just a failed test Echo, it's not gonna kill you.” Fives grits his teeth at Echo, who sulks in his bed, glaring at his own datapad._

_“You don’t get it! I can’t fail! If I fail...I’ll never become an ARC.” Echo glares hard at Fives. Echo mutters, “If it happens again, I'll be deemed-”_

“Defective,” Fives mumbles under his breath. He grits his teeth at the sound of his own voice, cursing at how damned emotionless he sounds. _I need to get back to him. When we finish this shit and win, or at least push these kriffers back, I am going back to Echo! He needs me!_

Fives yells into his comm, "Where is Kix?!" to his Captain. 

"He's helping other troopers close to here. His last location’s been told to me was about 2 clicks from here! So, he’ll be here soon! I'll tell him that he needs to get to Echo immediately," Captain Rex tells him. 

The Captain crouches back down behind the debris after getting three good shots in and takes a look at his ARC trooper. Rex can tell Fives is having trouble focusing on the shooting and is struggling to not run into the radio station to comfort his cyare. 

Rex slams his hand into Fives’ blue pauldron. "Fives. He'll be fine! But he won't be if we don't take out those spider cannons!" Rex reminds him as gently as possible. 

Fives shrugs off Rex's hand. "Don't remind me.." Standing up from his cover, Fives has formulated a stable plan, one that would earn him a new scar or two, but one that he knows will work. "All cannon fire mark the north 6:00 position, one click and a half to the east," Fives orders stiffly.

He hears Rex yelling after him but he doesn't care, either these things are taking them out or he will take them out before they get the chance to. Either way, it means he'll be able to focus on the task at hand rather than the wound he caused to his cyare.

"Blaze, blast ‘em!" He commands over the open comm. 

_“That's it Echo. You're a natural,” Fives praises Echo as his friend shoots yet another target with precise accuracy._

_Echo smiles at him. “Thanks.”_

"Fives! 'M watching your tail side!" Jesse yells right behind him. 

Fives smiles to himself under his blue and white helmet _. Seems Rex was right after all. Wherever Jesse goes, Kix is right behind him, bringing the fight with them._ Sure enough, Rex runs over to the approaching medic near the entrance to the radio tower and seems to be explaining what happened. The young medic gives a curt nod before rushing inside with his med-pack. 

Fives relaxes a bit. _Echo will be okay now that Kix is here. Kix is a good kid, good with his hands, and has a kind soul. He'll look after my Echo until I finish these bastards!_ Fives grits his teeth and yells to Jesse, "Stay on my flank! Cover me! We are blowing those tanks sky high!" 

Jesse nods, watching as the ARC yanks out two grenades from his pouch and keeps running, dodging plasma blast after plasma blast. They’ve done this before; speed running to take out the enemy. The taste of soot and blood is evident on their tongues. Their hearts beat rapidly within their eardrums. Newfound adrenaline rides over the fatigue screaming in their muscles. On a good day, Fives would’ve pushed himself to the brink and would forever be grateful for Echo being there to catch him when he falls. Gods, what has he done?

Fives glances over his shoulder. "Jesse, run to cover while I set these things!" 

"Just hurry!" Jesse calls, turning back to find cover.

Fives grunts an affirmative and glares at the tank ahead. _Okay, Fives, here's how you plant a bomb._ Hevy's voice echoes in Fives' mind as the ass end of the tank swung around, the explosive sticking right to its armor as it does so. His lip bleeds under his bucket from biting down his anger. _Now press this button and hit the dirt away from it.” Hardcase shows the button and grins. “Then, kaboom!”_

Five, four, three- _Why haven’t I moved? What am I doing?_ Fives shakes himself out of it and turns tail.

"Jesse! Get down!" Fives ducks down and into cover. Jesse does too. The explosion is loud and thunderous. Mud is thrown in different directions. Dust is picked up into the air. And Fives is safe. He looks up from his cover and discovers the droids have been destroyed brilliantly by his sticky grenade. 

He smiles to himself. "That was for Echo," Fives murmurs under his breath. 

Two LAATs come in overhead loudly. Jesse comes up beside Fives and stares at the destroyed land where the spider cannon used to be. The sounds of the rest of their Legion approaching from all sides echo in the faded background. Fives slowly looks over at Jesse, not smiling, not when Echo is hurt.

* * *

Three hours later, Fives finds himself sitting outside of the med-bay. It's filled to the brim with vode left to right, and the ARC has seen it fit to wait outside for Kix to get him once he finishes up with Echo. Kix comes out with the look of a man who is about to beat some ass, heading straight towards Fives, who barely even pushes himself up off the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Fives! You and I need to have a serious kriffing talk, now!" The rumble of his medic’s voice barely phases the Arc at all.

Fives knows what’s coming to him; the scolding and yelling about what could’ve happened if Echo had died out there because of his stupid decision. "Kix, I know you’re mad…" 

"Mad? Oh no Fives, I'm pissed! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Kix...I thought-”

“You thought! No Fives, clearly you didn’t think this one through, like all your other amazing ideas! Echo almost died because of your mistake," 

Fives doesn’t take it to heart that it’s his fault, though what catches him off guard hasn't been that. 

”He's alive?" The crack in his voice betrays him. 

Kix angered glare softens into a peeved expression. "Of course he's alive, you dikut. I don't let my boys die.."

Fives feels the weight on his shoulders shift down to weigh down more on his chest, hard, and then it lifts suddenly. He rests the full weight of his body back against the wall, leans down, and rests his elbows on his knees. He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself, thoughts spiraling out of control. Fives needs to breathe. Kix places a steadying hand on his shoulder and kneels down in front of him. Fives feels tears sting his eyes _. I didn't mean for him to get hurt. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I swear I-_

"-didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. 'M sorry," Fives breathes, speaking his thoughts out into the open. "Stars. It's all my f-fault. I...I know that. I know I screwed up. I don't know what happened. I don't k-kriffing know," Fives says. 

Kix rubs his shoulder. Fives stifles an ugly sob and turns his head away from Kix, clearly embarrassed he’s crying in front of the medic like this.

"I thought he...died, Kix,” Fives whispers, finally turning his head, building up the courage to look the medic in the eyes. 

Kix's face has relaxed from its cross lines, and his eyes have taken on a sympathetic gaze. "Fives, I don't even know how he hung on as long as he did.." 

Fives' looks away, gasping for air rather than finding solace. 

"But he made it through the code blues and...he's gonna be okay. Yeah, he's gonna have a nasty scar on his abdomen, but that's it. I'm sorry I got mad with you."

It feels like the room is getting smaller around them like all the brothers are closing in and watching as their brave ARC trooper break down into a crying mess. _It should've been me. Should've been me._

"Should be me in there, not him!" The older sobs, gods, he must look pathetic.

Kix rubs his back. 

"Don't say that. I know what happened looks bad, but you were out there on the field ready to do anything to go into that radio station and help Echo. What happened to him is over. What's done is done. You can't change the past." 

Fives tries to breathe, but he barely can. His thoughts are spiraling. They’re so loud. They won’t shut the kriff up! _It’sallmyfault.It’sallmyfault.It’sallmyfault._ Kix moves a bit to crouch directly in front of him. 

"Fives! Fives, breathe. It's okay. I know you are scared, I understand. Shh. It's okay," Kix coos compassionately. 

Fives trembles hard as he draws in one breath. Then he lets it out with a shaky groan. Kix nods.

"Good. Now in with me," Kix breathes in with exaggeration. Fives inhales shakily, but it is better than the last time. 

"Now out. Can you hear me?" Kix asks quickly. Fives nods, breathing out. 

"Alright. You keep focusing on ‘in and out’ for me. All I am going to say is that all you can do now is be there for Echo as he recovers. When he wakes up, he might be in pain, but all his pain will go away once you show up. Okay? Be there for him now," Kix reminds him.

Fives nods. "Y-You're rig-right." Fives sucks in another breath, steady and deep.

Kix helps Fives up from the floor, catching him when he stumbles back. "I know, just calm down for me. Echo's gonna need you calm.'' 

The smell of bacta stings his raw throat when he and Kix make it to the exam room Echo’s being kept in; for observation purposes, just in case he does go into cardiac arrest again. 

"Echo.." it comes as barely a whisper when the older ARC makes his way over to his lover's side "Echo, cyare, I'm so _so_ sorry I got you hurt.." taking his lover's hand into his, Fives watches as Echo's chest slowly rises and falls with each breath, like he does each night they are together. "Spirits, what am I going to do…" 

Kix walks through the doorway and circles around the medical bed. Kix grabs the saline bag and also checks the IV in Echo's left wrist. 

“He should wake up soon, but he’ll be way high in the clouds when he does.”

Fives rubs Echo's pale knuckles. Dried blood covers two of them. 

"Okay. Thank you." Fives stares at Echo's relaxed face. _He looks so handsome when he peaceful like this._

Fives feels the lids of his eyes grow heavier as the seconds ticked on the Crono. The silence in the room comforts him as sleep slowly takes him six feet under; sleeping like the dead, dreamless like always, but welcome. He hasn’t had a dream like this since the sparring ‘accident’ between him and their bounty hunter trainer when his head slammed back into the tile instead of the mat, which Echo had seen first hand as Fives stared up at the ceiling, seeing six of everything, but it didn't stop Fives from getting up though, to kick the bounty hunter into next week before the squad pulled him off of the bastard. 

"Fives? Fives?" 

Fives jerks up and stands. _I’ll protect Echo!_ is the first thing that crosses his mind. Fives glares straight at Kix, who seems to have come in again to check on Echo's IV drip for the second time. 

Kix blinks at him. "You okay?"

Fives relaxes some. "Yeah. Yeah. I just...had a nightmare. " Fives looks away. 

Echo's face is tensed up in pain. Fives immediately sits down next to him in worry. "Woah. What's wrong?"

Kix continues on his path to the IV drip bag. "The painkillers are wearing off. He's going to wake up in a couple of minutes. Can you keep him calm and laying down please?" Kix opens the nearest cabinets and searches for the equipment he needs. Echo groans out in pain, his eyes fluttering open. It almost kills Fives how lucky he is to have him here right now.

"Ugggh.. _.Fiiiives?"_

The corner of his lips quirks up as he holds Echo's hand tightly. "Yeah, I'm here, just stay still for Kix. Can you do that love?” 

Echo nods slowly, moaning out in agony, gripping onto Fives' hand tightly as he waits for Kix to give him the painkillers.

"Gods, I feel like I've just been stepped on by a gundaag..." Echo mumbles.

Fives chuckles softly and leans forward to place a kiss on Echo’s bandaged cheek

"I know, But you're gonna have one cool looking scar!" 

"Huh? Scar?? Where?" Echo stares up at Fives. "I...um. I don't...I feel weird, Fives. I don't like...I d-don't like it. It hurts," Echo whimpers in pain and presses his face against Fives' forearm. "I feel _soo dizzyy~"_ Echo groans, eyes fluttering. "It hurts. _It hurtssss~"_

Fives coos at him softly, then let out a throaty little chuckle, "Aw I know, but Kix will have you feeling better in no time." Fives glances at Kix who is gesturing for him to keep distracting Echo from the needle he has in his grasp. 

"When you get discharged, I'm going to get you a present to say sorry for not listening to you. Maybe that hot shower too.” He smirks. “What do you say, babe?"

 _"Mmm~_ hot shower sounds _goood,_ " Echo slurs. 

Kix smirks. He doesn't ask what they mean by that, knowing full well what they are talking about. Echo giggles to himself and grimaces when the pain spreads like wildfire. He bites his lower lip. 

"Hey, hey, look at me, love. Keep your eyes on me. The pain will disappear in a second,” Fives coos lovingly. Echo opens his eyes to stare up into Fives’ golden twins. 

Kix sticks the needle into the inside of his forearm. 

Echo squeaks, but Fives shushes him quickly, "I know, darling. I know. Keep looking at me," whispering with his lips against his forehead. 

The pain dissipates slowly, but surely away. Echo continues to stare up into Fives' eyes, smiling at him. Fives smiles back. 

_"Hey~_ there you are," Fives coos. 

Echo reaches for his hand. "Next time listen to me you _Diikut~"_ he slurs with a soft smile on his lips, his eyes hazing from the pain. “I tend to be right, ya know?"

Echo pokes Fives’ hand and feels him smile against his cheek, so Echo turns to look him in the eyes again, without saying a word, Echo’s eyes say everything: _I Love You._ Fives presses a kiss to his forehead again and brushes his hand down his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll be here with you. I am not leaving you." 

Echo smiles loopily. "Heh heh. You better not leave, or no hot shower time." Echo pokes Fives in the face. 

Fives chuckles to himself. The painkillers are definitely working. Kix rolls his eyes from where he’s leaning against the counter, a nostalgic feeling settling over him. This has been how he and Jesse met. 

Kix clears his throat to get Fives’ attention. "Fives, I'm gonna be out for a bit, While I’m gone there better not be any bed rocking." 

Fives blushes, but nods. "Yeah, _Kix_ I know." 

Echo giggles, "Bed rocking sounds funny. You're funny Kix." 

"Yeah, I know I am Echo,” Kix smirks. “I’ll be back soon."

"Bed _rockinggg~_ hehhehheh. Kix! Kix!" Echo shouts. 

Kix turns around, putting on a forced smile. He knows that Echo is drugged up and can't control himself. 

"Yes?" The medic prompts. 

Echo giggles, _"Cann_ _you bringg mee some waterrr~_ I am _thorstyyy."_ Echo grins drunkenly at him

Rolling his eyes hard enough to shut Commander Wolffe up, Kix sighs half-heartedly and smiles.

"I'll get you water too Echo, just be good for Fives will ya." 

Smiling innocently, Fives looks down at Echo who hasn't shaved in a few days, sporting some stubble that makes him look so much more mature; betraying that actuality of the situation.

"I'll keep him in bed Kix, now go make sure your other patients are okay."

" _Oooh~_ he's going to keep me in bed? I wonder how that'll work out for you." Echo reaches over the best he can without ripping his stitches and pokes Fives in the side multiple times. 

Kix leaves the room. 

Fives looks back over at Echo and laughs, "Come on Echo. What's so interesting about my stomach?" Fives asks with curiosity.

“I like how _mushy_ it is,” Echo coos, looking up with puppy dog eyes. “And I wanna look at your pretty abs, all the time, it's a curse!" He giggles, pulling his hands up to cover his laughing. 

Fives blushes, hell he didn't know Echo likes them that much.

"You've never told me that, lovely." He watches as Echo carefully turns onto his side. "Only if you'd told me sooner-” Fives quirks his brow with a smirk on his lips. “-Or were you embarrassed?” Echo hums to himself and looks away. 

_"Maybeee~_ heh heh. I love your abs! It's my favorite part of your body, so kriffing sexy, well, other than your big-"

Fives laughs loudly and tries to put his hand over Echo's fumbling lips, but Echo won't stop talking. 

_"Fivesss~ naughtyy~_ If you want me to be quiet, you'll have to gag me." Echo grins at him innocently. 

Fives turns red and sighs, "Echo, darling. Shhh. Why don't you go to sleep?"

Echo's smile grows behind Fives' hand, as cute and as innocent as he looks right now, there’s no fooling Fives about how feral Echo really is.

"But I don't want to sleep, I want you..." The younger trooper whines into his lover’s hand. 

"Echo, I'll hurt you if we do it now. Plus Kix said none of that." 

With his biggest best Tooka eyes Echo looks up at Fives. "Please?"

It’s a betrayal to turn down sex in Fives' opinion, but hurting Echo because of it would've been even worse. Gods, Echo will be the death of him.

"Echo...darling, it'll only hurt you," Fives tries to get him to understand.

Echo whimpers softly, desperate for physical contact. Fives shakes his head and simply refuses to do anything strenuous with Echo right now. _It's my fault that Echo got hurt the first time. Who knows if I agree to do this with him now and it hurts him, or worse._

"No. No means no, love. I said after you recover. I am not going to hurt you again. That's final. Please." Fives' eyes soften the tiniest bit. 

Echo looks up into his eyes and sighs in defeat, having seen that Fives is serious. 

_"Fineeee~ laterrr~"_ Echo groans. His head rests on Fives' forearm, enjoying the warmth it has to offer. "But you can lay with me, can't you?"

A soft, wet chuckle leaves his cyare’s throat; raspy like his morning voice, "I'm sure Kix won't mind as long as we're fully clothed, but I'd have to take my chest and kidney plates off." Echo's hopeful expression almost makes Fives melt right there. 

"You're a bastard Fives."

"No, I'm an Arc trooper."

Echo smiles in amusement. Fives stands up and tucks his index and middle finger under his right kidney plate. He tugs it off with a snap. Then he moves to the left kidney plate and takes that off too. Fives turns a bit to place the removed kidney plates over onto the seat behind him. Next, Fives pulls off his chest plate with practiced ease and puts that on the soft cushion of the seat as well. Afterward, he faces Echo and smiles. 

"Move over, love," Fives ushers him. 

Echo scoots the best he can to the left side of the medical cot. Fives carefully lays down beside him, swinging his legs onto the bed, and Echo immediately curls up against his left side; resting his face against his chest. Echo can hear his strong heartbeat thrum like a steady, powerful band of drums. He moves onto his side, careful of his wounds, leaving enough room for Fives to lay behind him. 

"Gedet'ye ner Cyare'ika, Ni'm haryc," Echo pleads, telling Fives he’s tired. 

Fives ignores the urgency in Echo's plead, taking his time in making sure this position and proximity won’t hurt him. 

"Love, stop squirming,'' The older rasps as his arm falls around Echo's prominent hip. 

He's missed times like these when no one is around or paying any mind; when he can just hold Echo close and tight. The air around them feels warm but never hot. It’s uncomforting how Fives finds himself with his cyare like this most of the time in the medbay, one of them hurt. But it helps to know the other is alive and going to be okay.

"I love you Echo, so so much," he whispers into the younger's neck, brushing his lips and goatee against the softer skin. 

Echo shivers at the feeling of soft, plump lips against his skin. He moves his hand down to Fives' resting against his hip and snakes his fingers in to interlock with Fives'. Fives obliges with the movement and connects them perfectly. 

"I love you too, my _loveee,"_ Echo slurs again as an answer, dazed eyes staring up into Fives’. _"Mmm~ I love youu._ Don't _leavee_ me _everrr againn~"_

Fives chuckles, baritone and rumbly, bouncing Echo's head against his pecs. "I think I should be saying that to you, darling."

Echo's eyes flick from Fives’ golden eyes down to his lips. _"Are youuu_ _suure_ Kix will be _madd_ if you just touch?" It isn’t serious nor casual the way Echo asks it, or how his eyes seem to darken, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Echo no is no.." Fives rasps, his throat pressed against Echo's ear as he pulls him closer. "Why is it every time you’re in the medbay you want me to bone you, but when I want to have sex during the night cycle in the empty ARC berthing you suddenly dont have a sex drive?!"

 _"Becauseee_ I am not on _drugsss._ _He heh heh._ And your abs look _really_ delicious right now." Echo wiggles his eyebrows at him and reaches over to massage his abs.

Fives watches him silently. Then he says, "You know that's not going to change my mind. You are injured, I am not. So no _boning_."

Echo laughs a bit, "Aw you're so cute when you get all serious lovely. Come on now, what about a small tugging? Huh?" He wiggles his eyebrows, messing with Fives' belt playfully. "Force knows it might lighten your mood a bit."

"Echo, I will get out of this bed if you keep going with this," Fives grumbles.

 _"Fiiiiine,_ geez, you're no fun."

"Only when you're hurt."

Echo frowns at him with his rare pouty face. He doesn't normally pout; that's Fives' job. Fives rolls his eyes and looks away. 

"Love, I don't want to end up hurting you more, okay? I just...I know you want to do things with me right now, believe me, I really want to do it too! But I can't when you are hurt." Fives kisses his forehead and makes eye contact with Echo, hoping he’ll understand. 

Echo squints at him as he does after waking up; a soft glint settling over his eyes as he watches Fives’ expression soften, frozen like a loth cat kitten without its mother, almost as innocent too. 

"After?"

Fives smiles incredulously. A hand comes up to card through the younger’s longer than regs’ hair. 

“Yeah, then I’ll make it up to ya,” Fives whispers, leaning into Echo, kissing his soft, slightly chapped lips, like the first time they did it. Kissing. It has been somewhat like this but on Rishi, more out in the open where Hevy and the others proceeded to tease and make gagging noises. 

Echo leans into the kiss and hums to himself. Fives break the kiss, but their noses still graze each other. Echo stares into his eyes and takes in every flickering golden flake in his iris. 

"Okayyy, my _loveee._ I am _tirrred,”_ Echo whines, slumping into the mattress. 

Fives hums softly and cuddles his cyare with another kiss to his forehead. "Alright, darling. Just lay against me and I'll try and go to sleep with you," Fives whispers. 

Echo nods, yawning. Echo skids his hand up Fives’ body, smiling, and he doesn’t stop until he reaches Fives’ peck. Echo rests his hand there while his forehead rests against the opposite peck. 

Fives hums deeply, curling up with him, barely registering when the door clicks open as he’s already half asleep. 

"Oh, guess we’ll have to come back then," Ahsoka whispers to Rex. 

"Yeah, I wish I had that," He jokes pseudo-seriously. 

Ahsoka giggles, "Yeah right.”

Rex chuckles to himself before slowly backing out of the doorway with the young padawan following after him. The door clicks shut softly. Fives smiles to himself. Echo's warmth is the only comforting thing he needs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Was this supposed to be smut?" Angel looks at Pelican. Pelican shrugs, giggling._
> 
> _"Oh, yeah yeah. Okay. BE PATIENT GUYS!! I know, 'Where's the smut?' The whole second chapter will be the smut! We will drench all of you to quench your thirst!" Angel yells, swinging blade. The zombie crowd gets closer. "Get back! Get back I say! Give me until Friday!"_
> 
> Lol! Thank you so much for reading! Please leave any comments and kudos! We want to know what you thought of the first chapter! And stay tuned for more, subscribe, because that helps! -Angel and Pelican
> 
> The next chapter WILL be out this Saturday, Saturday because of Thanksgiving, which is on Thursday, so yes! Be patient, as I still have to get through half of chapter 2 in editing, it's fucking long. Just chill out and eat some popcorn. *Hands popcorn to readers* -Angel
> 
> (Spoiler alert: it gets a bit...hot in chapter 2 *winks*)
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (Whoever celebrates it!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'"Fives, please~" The younger trooper pleads, his hand eager to touch his sobbing cock. "Please~"_  
>  A low rumble starts in Fives’ chest, slowly turning into a deep moan as his hand palms his clothed cock. "Echo, be a good boy, or you won't get any."'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nose bleeds*

A couple of later, Echo finds himself sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Kix stands in front of him, checking him over. 

"Alright, Echo, it seems that your skin has started to grow over the stitches. That means you can be let go and return back to duty." the medic smiles down at his patient.

Echo smiles back, slipping on his combat boots. Fives stands beside the door and leans against the wall with his beefy arms crossed over his chest. Echo sits back up after successfully getting his boots on.

"Thanks, Kix! Your help is always appreciated," Echo thanks him. Kix nods. 

"You're welcome, Echo. It's my pleasure as the company's medic." Echo stands up and walks over to Fives waiting by the door. 

"But! Please be mindful of any strenuous activities. You can...do whatever, not my business, but be careful." Kix points at them with squinting eyes. 

Echo chuckles to himself and crosses his arms over his chest. " You don't need to worry about us, Kix. We'll be careful." Echo glances over his shoulder at his waiting cyare. Fives winks at Echo. 

The two enter the hallway, and that’s the start of their long casual walk back to the barracks. Walking beside someone never felt so freeing to Echo.

"So I think I'm up for a nice long hot shower. What about you Fives?" Echo asks, stretching his arms above his head.

Fives, in all honesty, hasn’t expected it to be so damned soon, but it is welcome. "I think that’d be amazing, Echo." He responds back, right hand finding its way into the other’s hand. A smile graces its presence on both of their faces.

Echo doesn’t waste time once they reach the barracks and enter the shower section of the ‘fresher, peeling off his armor quicker than you could say, ‘A nest of Gundaag.’ Fives watches as Echo peels off his armor one piece at a time. _Wow. He is ready to get down and busy, huh?_ Fives chuckles low enough and out of earshot from Echo. Echo reaches over to turn the shower on and places his hand under the spray. 

Fives is too busy staring ahead at the other empty shower cubicles to even notice that Echo has moved from putting his hand under the water to stand behind him. Fives gasps slightly when Echo presses himself against his backside. 

"Mm. Echo, what are you doing?" Fives asks with a chuckle. 

Echo nuzzles his back. "Come on, Fives. Hurry up why dontcha?" 

Fives hasn't even pulled his lower blacks off yet. "Give me a moment, darling. Why don't you go in there and get yourself wet for me? Maybe touch yourself. I want to see you put your fingers inside that hole of yours and stretch yourself on those for me," Fives purrs. 

Echo twitches against him. Fives doesn’t have to turn to face Echo, but the stifled moan in his shoulder proves that the message has gotten across well. 

"Spirits Fives. You know I love you right?"

Nodding with a smile, Fives bites his bottom lip hard. Echo's fingertips tease at his waistband.

“I know Echo, now be good for me and do as I asked," The growl rumbles through Fives’ back and into Echo's soul. He loves nothing more than being watched, even if he'd never admit it, but he loves being dicked down in the barracks while others sleep, with the tiny hope in the back of his mind that maybe one of them has woken to watch the show. He let go of Fives, enjoying the way that the older male's back flexes as he bends over to unbuckle his Kamma and thigh armor, barely fitting.

Echo sways his hips ever so slightly and enters the cubicle that has enough room for two grown men—two grown men that will definitely partake in a very fun extracurricular activity. _Kriff not being strenuous._ Echo stands under the spray of water and tips his head forward; allowing the lukewarm water to run down his soft black hair and the back of his neck. 

Fives lets his blue and dark grey striped Kamma fall to the dark tiled floor with a metallic thud. Echo glances over his shoulder at the sound, smiling to himself. Fives can feel his eyes bore into the back of his neck, turning it red. Fives pulls the ‘previously’ white thigh plating and calf plating off, setting them aside on the brown bench. Next, Fives bends down a bit further to unbuckle the straps on his boots—which is necessary to do, he could've sat on the bench and done it that way too, but he loves teasing Echo with the enticing angle. 

Echo stares at Fives' ass and licks his lips, tasting water. Fives detects this.

 _Echooo~_ be good," Fives purrs teasingly. 

Echo rolls his eyes nonchalantly. "Oh, I haven't moved an inch, love."

Fives smiles at Echo’s purposeful nonchalance, finally turning around to sit down on the bench behind him. Fives doesn't move to take off his boots; instead, he watches Echo and the way his muscles stretch and pull slowly. 

Echo turns red when he notices that Fives’ just sitting there, legs slightly open, blacks stretching around the bulging shape of his semi-hardness. Echo mumbles a curse and twitches at the way Fives' eyes sweep across his body. The hot water isn’t helping at all. Its spray numbs old aches and increases the rising heat in his core. _Kriff!_ Echo wants Fives—needs him. His fingers curl into a fist as his cyare continues to watch him from the bench like a hungry animal. Exciting and sensual lust claws its way up into his throat and strangles the last ounce of self-control he has left.

Blood-heavy already and screaming for attention, his cock twitches as the older ARC trooper’s eyes flick down to it, surveying what he has deemed so many times before the prettiest cock he's ever seen. Fives’ hungry, unyielding gaze makes Echo blush each time without fail. The heat in his core rises to his cheeks and neck as he turns his front towards the spray, stifling a gasp as the water hits his sobbing erection. Echo loves the way Fives' amber-honey eyes darken to gold when they both get in a rut, or the way his voice drops two octaves, or how his unconditional love is only for him. 

Fives, on the other hand, stares, imagining the things he can or will do to Echo; fuck him till he can’t remember his own name, suck him until his knees buckle, or even make his pretty little mouth do all the work while he enjoys watching from above. If Echo had clothes on right now, what Fives is doing at this very moment would be considered, 'undressing him with his eyes'. Echo twitches at the word in his thoughts and fights the urge to look at Fives again, just a little peek. 

Fives settles in a lax position, legs spread a little more. Echo senses the movement out of the corner of his eye. Fives slips a hand down the front of his crotch and lets his fingers roam across his inner thigh, dancing like a graceful and exotic stripper. 

Echo whimpers softly. Fives says nothing, loving every agonizing second Echo has to deny touching himself. Tracing patterns into his thighs, he thinks about the stripes on his left Kama; how Echo kisses them into his thighs, traces them, or breathes on them. Fives has always loved how Echo can make him go crazy. 

"Fives, please~" The younger trooper pleads, his hand eager to touch his sobbing cock. _"Please~"_

A low rumble starts in Fives’ chest, slowly turning into a deep moan as his hand palms his clothed cock. "Echo, be a good boy, or you won't get any."

"Mmm. _Fivesss~"_ Echo groans, leaning his forehead against the slick wall. Fives twitches at the sound and rubs himself through his blacks. 

Fives never takes his eyes off of Echo. 

Echo whimpers softly, so softly that it almost triggers Fives. 

“Fives, _babyy~_ it hurts. Touch me." Echo twitches and trembles.

Fives bites his smile back. "Show me what you want darling, and maybe I'll give it to you."

Echo's breath hitches in his throat, his dick twitching in its painfully hard state. “Fives, please I need you to touch me!"

"Not good _enoughhhh~"_ Fives sings, slipping his hand into his blacks, stroking himself slowly.

Echo pants, eyes dilating a bit. He whines a little louder in desperation, then he licks his lips. 

"I want you. I want you really bad." Echo tips his head back and makes eye contact with Fives. 

Fives gets a glimpse of his raging golds burning like a fiery pit. Echo's hard nipples glisten when the water runs over them. His chest rises and falls like an airbag getting filled by air, and his breaths rattle in his chest like a vibrating drum whenever a stick rams against its fragile piece of framework. 

Echo whines, calling out for his cyare, "I want..." Echo digs his fingers into his thighs, leaving white half-moons. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to stuff that big cock inside of me, stretch me open so wide until I can’t handle it; until I beg for more because, _dammit_ , it feels so good fucking me so hard until I see stars. I want to feel connected to you, feel your heartbeat inside of me. I want to feel your strong biceps embrace me. I want to feel so safe and kriffing warm." Echo twitches harder. "Please make it stop hurting, Fives. I really want you, love," Echo pleads and begs, tears burning his eyes.

Fives groans at the sound. He loves it when Echo whines for him like that with such honesty playing and dancing on the tip of his slithering, naughty tongue. 

"I can touch myself if you want, Fives. Whatever you want. Just please fuck me," Echo whimpers and moans. 

Fives chuckles from his spot on the bench. "Cyare, you're impossible to resist. Spirits!" He practically shoves his blacks off his legs while stumbling into the stall. Hot water meets cold skin. 

Echo whimpers quietly now, scooting back further into the stall. He leans his back against the tiled wall and stares down at Fives' leaking cock, desiring to taste it. 

Fives closes the curtain halfway closed behind him. He turns to face Echo but doesn’t get very close. 

Fives looks his cyare up and down. “Turn around baby,” He directs gruffly, enjoying the way Echo bites back a moan, turning all the while until his backside faces Fives.

Echo crosses his arms over his head, bracing against the stall as he waits for Fives' warm touch, shaking as the other trooper cups his ass cheeks, spreading them apart, groaning in his ear as their bodies connected. Fives' 7-inch member rubs against Echo's inner thigh. Echo shivers at the feeling. His hips subconsciously move back and forth, grinding against the hard organ. 

Fives makes a 'tsk tsk' sound and looks down to watch as Echo grinds against him. He squeezes Echo's ass playfully.

Echo rolls his hips back faster, moaning softly as Fives works a hickey into his shoulder. It feels so kriffing good, better than he remembers. 

_Ah~ Fives~"_

The older’s arms wrap around the younger's frame tightly. "My gods, _Echo~"_

 _Mmm~_ oh shit. _Yesss~"_ Echo turns his head, tilting it to the side. He exposes a layout of soft skin for Fives to ravish. 

Fives licks at his skin and strategically places hickies all over his collarbone and shoulder. "Ey'ika, keep doing that. Rut back against me just like that,” Fives encourages him, nibbling on the bottom of his ear lobe. 

Echo whines, resting his back against Fives’ wet, slick chest. Echo feels Fives' perky nipples rub up against his back like rock hard pebbles. It turns him on even further. 

Fives yanks one of Echo's hands back against his abs, while he whispers dirty things into Echo’s ear that will make even a sinner gasp.

It’s all so much, but just enough.

Echo feels something prod at his entrance. _God, his cock,_ he thinks. It’s hard and welcome like before, but denied its place.

"Fives, what if someone finds us?" Echo wonders aloud, not truly concerned of the eventual discovery of them fucking in the 'fresher.

"Then they can watch me fuck you into next year, my love," Fives growls into his ears, teeth pulling on his earlobe roughly. 

Echo whimpers at the possibility of someone catching Fives fucking him raw, fucking him right open until he’s stretched; welcoming more and more of his gorgeous, godly length. _"Mmmm~_ fuck, I want that to happen," Echo moans, keeping his neck exposed. 

Fives bites him just as he pushes the head of his cock inside simultaneously. Echo shouts, biting his lip hard, drawing blood. 

His eyes widen to the size of saucers. "Kriffff. Oh kriff." 

Fives hugs him while he slides in inch by inch. He stops suddenly about a quarter way there. Echo moans in arousal. 

"Shhh, my love. I am going slowly so I don't hurt you. Once I bottom out, I'll fuck you so hard just the way you like it," Fives growls seductively, "does it feel good?" 

Making a noise that sounds like it should've come out of a pornstar, Echo rests his head back on Fives' shoulder, gripping the stall for dear life. "KRIFF, FUCK, FIVES, Up up up!"

It almost scares Fives how loud he’s shouting. "Baby quiet down or the whole ship is gonna know." Fives starts to laugh breathlessly, "Damn, you are so loud," 

_"Mmmmm~_ ah ah. Aahh.” Echo moans, sagging against Fives. “Oh, kriff. Fives, Fives! I need you. Faster!" Echo squeals and groans at the same time. 

Fives shushes the aroused man, pushing in a little more, so close to bottoming out, yet so far away. The doors to the shower room hiss open, laughter and chuckles echo throughout the room as brothers enter. Fives smiles evilly and thrusts the rest of the way into Echo. A long pleasured moan rings out of Echo. The laughing and talking pauses.

"That's it, take it cyare," Fives rasps, his hand reaching around to stroke Echo. 

"F-Fives! Kriff!" Echo hears the sounds of their brothers coming in. He whimpers quietly because he knows they are still there, listening to Fives fuck him good. 

"Mmm." Echo bites his lip in pleasure failing, opening his mouth, _"Moreee~"_

The whispers gradually come back. Some brothers leave the 'fresher while giggling, others remain, curiosity getting the better of them. Teeth dig into Echo's shoulder as Fives thrusts faster. The curtain is pulled back by a curious brother, a shiny they've both seen around with the one that has a braid.

_"Fiiiiivessssss~~"_

_"Mmmm~_ let them hear you, Echo. Let them know who you belong to," Fives growls into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Fives lazily gazes over his shoulder while the wet squelching thumps coming from where they are connected fill the room, and Fives makes eye contact with the shiny staring at them.

The brother with the V tattoo abruptly lets the curtain go and backs up, looking over at the other three that have stayed along with him. 

"They _fUckingg~”_ Dogma slurs, grinning madly. 

The other three laugh as well. They all move about quietly in the room, trying not to intrude and distract the couple making the loud sounds, but they remain in the room so they can hear and possibly jerk off to the sounds as well. 

“Fives! Oh! _Fivesss,_ yes!" Echo cries out. His moans only continue as Fives rails him against the wall of the stall. 

The warmth is pooling in the pit of their stomachs, as is the need to shoot. The sounds of wet, aroused gasps and hickey sucking into Echo's shoulder is enough for anyone to want to cum, though never on anyone else’s time will Fives let someone else touch Echo as he does. Okay, maybe there’s have been a few times they've shared with others, but not since Rishi. 

"FiiiiIIIVVEeees!" 

Fives thrusts are met halfway as Echo pushes back, grazing against that— _oh so good—_ spot that would make anyone see white stars or forget their own name. Spirits! His hand couldn't move fast enough to even match the pace or the patterns of Echo's shouts. 

The younger is writhing in the older’s grasp, if it weren't for it Echo'd be on the floor. 

"Hold on cyare, I'm close. Just take me like this!" Fives coos into his ear. 

Echo feels like the world’s spinning, gods, even shaking if you will. Briefly, he wonders why he fell for Fives. He wonders if it’s because of how he smiles or laughs or how he’s always there when Echo needs him most.

"Mmm~ cyare! Oh, cyare! You fuck me so well. Mmph! _Ah!_ Hngh! _aahh~_ So kriffing close, baby," Echo whispers into his ear, purring like a Tooka cat.

Fives growls, vibrating in his chest, and then he pistons up into that wet cave of his and hits Echo’s prostate. Echo cries out in ecstasy. He’s about to explode. 

"Ah fuck! _Fivesss~_ again! Do it again! Wanna cum! Please cum with me!" Echo begs loudly. 

"I'll cum with you, hold on. Almost there baby." Fives tips his head back. 

His movement has become uncontrollable and fervent, hand moving at the same speed as his hard, efficient thrusts. It’s enough to push Echo over the edge and into the white ocean of pure bliss. Fives grits his teeth. He can feel his balls drawing uptight, the dam ready to explode as he slams into Echo like they are cadets again; horny little shits that loved to fuck so often that they once missed a SIM. Okay, maybe more than once. 

_"Uggghh,"_ Fives groans, on the edge of spilling over into his lover's warmth. "Kriff Echo, I'm-I-"

Echo's eyes roll back slightly as his mouth opens in a silent scream for just a moment. His climax rams into him so fast and hard that his knees can’t hold him up anymore. Fives has a tight hold on him though. 

"Oh, kriff! Kriff kriff!" Echo's cock twitches violently before spurting out thick strips of white, sticky cum all onto the wall in front of him. A lot of it slides down the sides of his length.

Echo feels Fives wrap his hand around his length to jerk him off, working him through his overload. 

Echo whimpers out, "I love you. Oh, _stars~"_ And he spurts out a bit more because of all the sexy, omnipresent stimulation he's receiving.

Fives grunts through it, coming as well. White warmth fills Echo up. A small part of Fives ‘possessive’ and ‘kinky’ side wishes that he can breed Echo with his seed, fill him up and impregnate him. The older ARC watches as white slides past his thick girth and out of Echo’s hole. He immediately slows down as the overstimulation sets in. His hand stops completely at the base of Echo's cock while the cold water hits their skin, saying nothing until it’s just their breathing returns to normal. 

Echo leans his head back, enjoying the feeling of his lover just holding him in ways he hasn't had since he was admitted into the medbay. His wet hair sticks to Fives' stubbled jaw. They both can stand there forever just like that and not care about the world or the war or all the death. They can just wilt away and imagine a world where everything’s perfect and good, where they aren’t forsaken soldiers winning a losing war. 

"Echo-” Fives drawls out, his voice deep and heavy with exhaustion, "-how do you feel about joining me in a nice long nap?" Slowly Fives turns to look Echo in the eyes, his hand letting go of his spent member. 

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot, my love,” Echo mumbles. He doesn’t want Fives to pull out just yet though. Wait. Can we just stay like this for just a moment longer? I’ve missed this.” Echo breathes against Fives’ naked tan shoulder. 

"Yeah, I've missed this too." 

They stay like that for minutes that feel like hours; however long it takes to just look into each other’s eyes and find the reason why they fell in love in the first place. The freezing cold water makes goose skin rise up, causing the dark hairs on their arms to stand on end. 

After what seems like a beautiful forever, Fives speaks, "I'm going to freeze my right nut off if we stay in this shower any longer love."

Echo turns around, laughing in amusement, "Hahaha! Really? Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we? I'd like for you to keep your equipment a little longer." Echo reaches down and squeezes his balls gently, biting his bottom lip enticingly as he does. 

Fives’ eyes flutter as he holds on tightly again. A heavy, shuttered breath blows hot against Echo’s shoulder.

 _"Echo~"_ Fives moans, but it's a one-sided feeling. He’s too spent to get it up again. He just clutches onto his cyare. "Echo, don't tease. It's not fair,” Fives whines as the younger ARC moves his hand away.

"Mmmm. I don't know, Fives. I am feeling a bit warm again." Echo bats his eyelashes at him seductively. "Stars. I want to ride you, but I don't know if you're up for that, " Echo whispers against Fives’ lips. 

A blush appears on Fives’ face as a thought crosses his mind. "Uhm, well. M-maybe you wouldn't be the one doing the work...i-if you want, I mean-" 

Watching Fives stutter is like watching Rex play hooky. It’s always meant something is gonna happen that wasn't planned. 

"What are you saying?" Echo rasps up close to Fives' ear, kissing the spot below his jaw.

"I- I was just saying that maybe since I'm not up for getting it up again..Maybe--uh-"

Echo arches an eyebrow. "Are you asking to ride me? Or do you want to do missionary?" The thing is that Fives has never been bottom before. This is a new development and Echo is definitely not opposed to the idea.

"I- I-er...yes...."

"Heh heh." Echo chuckles, finding that answer rather cute. "Okay, you know that once I fuck you, your equipment's gonna wake up again? You do realize that, right?" He asks Fives, purring into his right ear. 

Fives shivers. "Y-Yes. I know that."

Echo lets out a mischievous and bawdy chuckle, circling around Fives before peeking out of the shower cubicle. His vigilant golden eyes sweep across the room for any peeking Tom's, or multiple of them damn perverts. 

None show up. Echo glances over his shoulder at the naked man shivering under the cold water. Echo reaches over and turns the water off so then Fives' equipment doesn't actually freeze.

"Okay, babe. I believe the others have left, so here's what we are gonna do; we either move to another shower cubicle where the water is warm and I grab one of the extra stools from the corner, sit on that in the shower, and you ride me in there with warm water. OR. We move to another room where I can lay you down and I fuck you that way. Take your pick, my love." Echo's index finger brushes against Fives' chin.

It’s weird to not be the dominant party in the situation, but Fives can only imagine for so long what it must be like before he has to try it. "Bed." He says quietly, losing any and all vibrant, prideful male emotions that make him such a dom in the first place. "It's more comfortable."

Echo's smirk grows as he watches Fives get all shy. Fives is never ever shy about anything in his life. Apparently now he’s stiffened up. 

"Are you sure you can handle it, baby?" Echo has to ask, has to see that Fives isn’t just suggesting but meaning it. 

The older nods, looking Echo in the eyes. Gods, he loves this man more than anything.

"Okay, love. Let's get out of here, get you into a warm towel, and then to the ARCs quarters we shall go," Echo whispers. 

One of the many benefits of an ARC trooper is the ARC barracks because it's small. The Battalion never has a great demand for ARC troopers. The room is away from the general CT barracks, so they can make as much noise as they want, considering that there are storage rooms on either side of their room. And there are only two bunk beds in the room itself, just in case there are four ARC troopers, which again, there never are. 

Fives nods, feeling overly relieved that Echo is being so nice and soft about this whole thing. Fives is about to be bottom for the first time for star's sakes!

Echo guides Fives out of the shower cubicle and wraps a towel around his trembling shoulders. After Fives is all snuggled up, Echo proceeds to place a kiss on his cyare's cheek. Fives smiles contemptuously, leaning into Echo's touch. 

"Spirits, you haven't been gentle like this since I broke my hip during the second Geonosis campaign." He relishes in how Echo wraps his arms around his waist, pressing his abs into Fives'. 

"I've always been gentle. You just haven't paid a lick of attention to it." Though passive, Echo's words carry a sort of guilty feeling through Fives because he didn’t notice.

"I...I am sorry," Fives apologizes. He knows that he's barely paid attention to Echo's soft side lately. "I didn't mean to do that. You know that right?" Fives turns to face him, leaning his forehead against Echo's.

"Fives, don't apologize for not noticing what's always been there." The younger’s lips brush up against Fives'; a chaste kiss. He'd never held it against his lover for not noticing. "It only makes it 100% better knowing that I can show you how I feel with you," Echo whispers.

Fives smiles into the soft touch and stares into Echo's eyes for only a few seconds before speaking, "Okay. I notice you right here, right now. Show me everything, cyare.”

Echo reaches down to interlock their fingers together. 

"Okay, get your blacks on and follow me," Echo chuckles. He turns around, grabbing his blacks off the bench as he does.

Fives follows suit. They make it to the ARC berthing in record timing, stripping when the door closes behind them, excited to get started with their favorite activity again.

"So, uh, how does it feel? The first time?"

"Umm, not gonna lie, it burns at first," Echo answers bluntly.

Fives gawks at him. Echo laughs at his face, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees.

"You-you are kidding, right?" Fives blinks in shock, getting nervous.

Echo walks up to him and boops his nose. "You are so adorable. But no, I am not. However, you are in luck because it doesn't hurt as much as shrapnel stabbing you in the side." 

_Oof, low blow,_ Fives pouts. 

Echo laughs again, this time warm and deep, "Spirits I love it when you pout. You look like a shiny!"

It scares Fives that he’s doing this, honestly, he is petrified. But the way Echo coddles and touches him sort of feels okay now. 

"And then what? Does it feel good after the pain?" Dumb question, but he needs to know. 

Echo smiles, taking one last step until their parts press together, Echo's being semi-hard at that point.

"Fives, if it didn't feel good I wouldn't cum the way I do."

Fives shivers at the feeling of their organs touching one another. Echo’s the only one semi-hard though. Echo places one hand on Fives' hip, taking the dom role this time. Fives has discovered he likes the way his cyare touches him like this.

"Echo?" Fives whispers.

Echo smiles, getting closer. _"Yess~"_

"...." Fives silently leans impossibly closer to his cyare, lips brushing his lightly. "Kiss me."

The younger obliges. His hand grips the short hairs on the back of Fives’ head, pulling him into a somewhat violent kiss, the total opposite of how he ground their cocks together. But Fives isn’t complaining. It reminds him of the quickies they'd have in the middle of a mission somewhere no one would find them, not even the droids; too riled up in the adrenaline and violence. Having rough sex or fast quickies to calm themselves down from the high of hormones and war is the best thing ever. 

Echo tastes like Cinnamon Whiskey always, and Echo doesn’t even like Cinnamon Whiskey so why he tastes like it stumps Fives. The first time they had sex, they were caught by Hevy who was mortified to the point of losing all color in his face. Maybe that's where Echo's voyeurism kink formed? Maybe it’s because Fives kept on pounding him while Hevy stared in shock. 

Moans leave Fives' mouth as Echo gently wraps a hand around both of their cocks. But embarrassingly Fives is still soft. "Echo it won't get up, I'm really trying baby," Fives pants softly.

"Shhh. It's alright, baby. I'll get it up for you," Echo reassures him, licking his right ear. Echo makes sure that Fives is leaning against his shoulder while he looks down between their almost-touching chests. 

Fives whimpers, "I don't _knowww_ . _Echoo~"_ Fives turns his head away in shame. His cock doesn't twitch in Echo's hand like it always would, reacting to the feel of soft skin again heated skin.

Echo coos into his ear. He might have an idea. So, Echo gently leads Fives over to the bed and eases him down to sit on the blankets. Fives stares up at him with puppy eyes. 

“Close your eyes,” Echo purrs.

Fives reluctantly closes them, met with darkness. He can’t see what’s going on but he does feel a hand wrap around his dick. Fives grimaces. It’s not because Echo is touching him there, it’s because he hates that Echo can always get hard right after a rough long fuck, but he can’t. It’s so embarrassing and such a turn-off.

"What are you doing?" Fives asks him. 

Echo just smiles, stroking Fives slowly. "Just relax and enjoy cyare." 

Fives hums. He knows Echo's up to something, that something being mischievous, judging by the tone of his voice. 

The older ARC relaxes his tense muscles and sits there in the silence—that's soon broken by his choked-off gasp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Did y'all like the cliffhanger? 
> 
> Bet you did! XD I wonder what Echo did to Fives, heheheheheheheheheheh XD XD XD XD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the second chapter! As we promised, it gets a bit hot in here. Heh heh. There will be a lot more 'nose-bleeding' smut in the coming chapter, so don't worry!! The next chapter should be scheduled to come out possibly Monday or Tuesday. Please leave any comments and kudos! We want to know what you thought of this spicy chapter!
> 
> Special question: What was your favorite part? What was your favorite dialogue? Share it with us down below in the comments! And as always, stick around for more, subscribe, because that helps keep you notified! -Angel and Pelican
> 
> *refills popcorn bags for readers*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........
> 
> MORE SEXYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> ........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter everyone!! 
> 
> Aaaaaah! 
> 
> We hope you enjoy it!

"Mm," Fives hums. Echo has wrapped his lips around the soft head of his cock. Fives focuses on breathing. "Oh shit," cursing softly. It doesn’t bother Echo one bit, and honestly, it only makes it more exciting to hear Fives' gasps and moans. "Ka'ra! Eyayah cyare!" Fives’ cock twitches gently, but it’s something at least. It'd been a while since Fives and Echo just took time to enjoy each other, to memorize the already known dips and valleys of muscles and scars, to taste each other, to feel their heads spinning with lust and pleasure. 

Echo's mouth is so warm, almost like a wet fire around him. Slowly sucking him down just the way he adores each time. 

"Oh Echo, fuck! How are you so good at this?" Another dumb question. But Echo only hums an answer onto his lover’s cock. Fives' back arches up towards the bottom of the top bunk. He cries out in shock and moans for more. 

Echo hums again, vibrating in small intervals this time so then he can ease Fives to full hardness. Fives lays his back flat against the bed and tries very hard to keep his hips against the blanketed mattress, but it feels so good that he’s not sure if he can. 

"Mmm~ Ey'ika!" Fives lets out another crow's cry of his cyare's Mando’a nickname. 

Echo hums extra softly in response. Fives rolls his head to the side, exhaling and inhaling quickly in an attempt to cool himself down. His nipples have hardened from the cool air blowing down his chest. 

Echo lets go of his cock, letting the tip brush against the bottom of his chin before he plays with it a little in his gentle hands; calloused from having held rough weapons before. This makes Fives wonder,  _ 'How are his fingers and hands so soft and soothing?'  _

He watches as Echo chuckles seductively, smacking the side of Fives' long length against his cheek; smearing pre-cum against the bridge of his nose. 

"Stars, that's hot," Fives mumbles.

"You think so?" Echo pants, glancing down at Fives' hard member, a large triumphant smile framing his red lips. 

"Ey'ika, would I ever lie to you?" Echo's mouth swallows Fives once again, humming to the rhythm of his heart beating. Fives hisses and moans softly, gasping in arousal. A warm butterfly sensation develops in his chest and lingers there for a while. His hands move down to grab the blankets beside and around him. 

Echo looks up at him while he sucks him properly off. Fives doesn't want to blow the top just by Echo's mouth. He wants Echo to fuck him. 

"Hrgh!  _ Echoo~ _ Please!  _ Mmm~  _ Oh, fuck, I'mma cum if you keep doing that. I want to cum on your dick. I want to-ah!" Echo interrupts him on purpose, pulling off with a loud 'pop' before giving a good, wet, sensual lick to the head of Fives’ cock.

The startled shout that comes out of Fives' mouth sounds like he'd been shot, guttural and accusing. "Eyayah!" Fives’ mouth opens agape, eyes wet with burning tears of sexual joy. His chest heaves with each deep breath. And his skin is slick with sweat and pre-cum.

_ Is this what I look like when I get fucked? Hot damn. _ Echo stares up at Fives, looking for a moment as heavy breathing fills the somewhat empty room.

"I love you," Fives breathes, reaching a hand out for Echo's cheek. "Please ey'ika, I wanna feel good on your cock."

Echo vibrates slightly more before letting go of Fives’ erection completely. The older trooper sighs in relief when the wet cave disappears, knowing that if Echo had stayed latched on like an eating guppy fish he would’ve climaxed. Fives sinks against the mattress and watches as Echo stands up and shifts forward until his erection is lined up with Fives' clenched hole. Then Echo backs up a little, suddenly remembering something.

"Alright, babe. I'mma just prep you up to two fingers real quick. Don't wanna hurt you," Echo explains to him before he attempts to stuff anything in his boyfriend. 

Fives whimpers, "But I want your cock in me, Echo." He sounds whiny, and he doesn't mean to, but he wants to feel good. He knows Echo can bring him to climax.

"My finger will set you up for my cock, my love,” Echo tries to explain while he slowly plays with the rim of Fives' hole, making him clench at the foreign object trying to request access to his entrance. “My fingers will feel good too. Just relax for me." Echo pokes at his hole, coaxing him to open up for him. "Come on. Open up for me,” Echo purrs. 

Fives moans quietly before relaxing his outer ring muscle the best he can. Echo watches as it opens slightly with enough wiggle room for him to get in. He sticks his index finger inside. Fives growls low. Echo stops looking up at him, completely focused on Fives’ hole.  _ Eyes on the prize,  _ he thinks.

"Five'ika, grab the lube for me, I forgot it." Fives nods, reaching back to the drawer of the small nightstand, fumbling with its contents until he finds it. 

He hands it to Echo. "Lube me up good. I want it fast and slick," He mutters, rolling his head back into his arms and pillow. It's not like Echo'd expect anything less from Fives, but maybe rough sex isn’t the way to go just yet. Technically speaking Fives is still a virgin in this way.

"Slow and steady wins the race cyare." Echo smiles.

"Ugh, but why?" Fives pouts. Echo rolls his eyes and pours an ample amount of cold lube onto his index finger. He rubs the liquid on his middle finger as well before lowering his hand to Fives’ ass. 

"Because darling, you are still a virgin this way and I'd like for your first time taking it to be amazing. So, relax for me, and take it slow, alright?" Echo whispers to him softly. 

Fives relaxes reluctantly. "Okay, fine. You take the lead." He smiles at Echo. 

Echo smiles back. He presses the pad of his index finger against his hole again. Fives stares to at the ceiling and takes a deep breath just as Echo pushes his finger inside of him. He makes a sound of discomfort when feeling the cold, thick substance inside of him. It takes a few seconds before Fives is pushing back, wanting more friction. "

Mmm, remember when we used to suck each other off on Rishi while the others slept?" Fives asks. Honestly, Echo had forgotten about it till now, but it’s a welcome memory. 

"Yes, I remember waking them up with you moaning like a whore." 

Fives' laugh turns into a soft moan.  _ "Yeah~ _ but I can't confirm nor deny that I am not a whore."

_ Oooh~ _ a mystery yet to be solved, my love. I wonder if that is true." Echo pulls out and pushes back in. 

Fives grunts, feeling a bit of pleasure spike through his body from his sensitive walls. "Hm. I don't think even you will figure that out." Echo speeds up at a steady rate. Fives moans quietly. 

"Hmm. Wanna bet?" Echo asks with a mischievous lilt to his voice.

"Oh, Ey'ika, I get all tingly when you take control like that," Fives teases, fisting the sheets. Thinking about having Echo's fat cock inside of him. 

Adding another finger into Fives' tight hole, Echo takes his lover’s cock into his mouth again, this time sucking gently on the head as he works away at Fives' tensity.

Fives huffs and whines, fighting back against his nerve that wants to pop. "Nnnghh.” Fives tilts his chin up, gasping while warm saliva slithers down his girth. “Haahh.” Fives blushes red, aroused. “Stars.  _ Echo.  _ Oh yeah." He loses control, rolling his hips up into Echo's mouth. "I want you, love.  _ Pleaseee~"  _ Fives begs, "Please fuck me."

Echo separates his fingers, scissoring Fives open. Fives turns his head and grimaces in pain and pleasure, whining high pitched at the stretch. It burns, but it isn’t anything compared to a blaster wound. 

"O-oh my stars! Eyayah!" Echo curls his fingers inside of Fives. "Little more, oh more!" Echo licks the head of his cock and swirls his tongue around a bit, licking up saliva and salty pre-cum. Fives tastes delectable. 

Fives rolls his hips in such a lewd way so then he can make those fingers go deeper. Echo adds in a third finger quickly just to double-check that Fives is ready to take him before he pulls all of his fingers out with an audible pop. Fives pants wetly, staring up at his handsome cyare. Echo steadies himself, then presses the head of his cock against Fives' entrance. Fives says nothing, but he does inhale sharply. 

Echo slowly, very slowly pushes in, and Fives' reaction is instantaneous. He clenches around the tip of Echo's dick on accident, halting all prior movement, then instinctively unclenches. Echo smiles and continues to push through. 

Fives laments once Echo reaches his mid-length.  _ Stars! This is so overwhelming!!  _ Fives moans again, tipping his head back against the blankets. He looks off to the side, watching the door, red covering the extremities of his features as Echo slowly pushes in further. It is uncomfortable, but Fives sort of likes the pain in it.

Soft grunts leaving Echo as his hands trace Fives’ abs, loving every dip and valley. "Gods, Fives you feel so good!" Fives can only smile, holding back a wince at the deeper feeling. Though he enjoys the shocking feeling it brings along with it.

Echo bottoms out after a couple more seconds. He kisses the dips and valleys that Fives ‘toned abs have created across the flat, rigged plains of his abdomen. Echo loves touching his stomach, biceps, and abs. The younger ARC pulls out and slides back in gently. Fives moans when the erogenous zones of his nerves explode with red hot pain. It soon turns into crushing pleasure. Echo repeats the motions with gentle thrusts, easing his way into Fives tight hole; stretching and pulling it apart.

"Eya Feirfek~" Fives whispers softly, almost gasping as Echo bends his legs further, just barely touching his chest. Echo leans forward to kiss his neck

“Shhh, you're okay. You're safe." His hands trace Fives' sides as the euphoric feeling settles into him. 

It’s a feeling that makes Fives lose control over his mind and body. Soon he doesn’t know what to do other than lie there and be good for Echo, like how Echo is for him when he bottoms. 

Echo rolls his hips and slides out, then thrusts back in. While he retains that steady pattern inside of Fives, splitting his tight passageways apart, he busies himself by worshipping the scars littering his skin. Echo kisses the scars; each crisscrossing and circular ones, then he moans quietly when Fives squeezes around him. Fives rolls his head to the side and moans in unison, under a spell.

It somewhat shocks Echo how docile Fives has suddenly become. Like he's found an off switch Fives has had hidden from even himself. Fives takes small breaths in as Echo's lips worship the marks on his skin that he has never loved. 

The back and forth movement lull him further into Echo's touch, pushing him back into his partner’s loving thrusts and gentle touch. Fives’ lips part, letting out sounds he’s never made before, throwing his head back into the mattress with rolled-back eyes while pleasure surges up to his spine and nerves; like wildfire would burn trees. _ Is this how Echo feels every time?  _ Fives wonders, dreaming in an out-of-body state.  _ Is it always this way? Gods, why does the pain feel good?  _ The questions form momentarily after Echo whispers things into every scar, like a prayer, holding Fives' legs to his chest, well aware of how flexible his partner is. Kissing patches of skin anywhere he can just to hear those beautiful sounds break through the silence of the room.

Fives gasps at the rolling momentum that Echo’s gained, plunging deep into him from below. He keeps his legs close to his chest for Echo. Echo seemingly thanks him by placing a wet kiss, with a little bit of tongue, against one specific scar that goes horizontally across his abdomen. The scar is from the time a plasma bolt went right through Fives' torso, but it grazed him on the side, just nearly missing his vital organs. Echo was scared to all hells that night.

Fives bites his lower lip, refraining from groaning. Echo moves his head up a slight bit and cocks it to the right, taking care of the jagged line with a crooked end. This one is from their first battle with the 501st after Rishi. 

Fives' sealed lips open once more in a long moan. His eyes slip closed. 

"That's it, Fives. Let me hear you,” Echo purrs. “Let out all those sweet moans that make anyone jealous, make them wish you were theirs but remind them that you are only mine, and I am yours. I want to hear you." Echo thrusts a tad harder, surprising Fives. 

Fives moans, thighs shaking. He rolls his head to the right so then he can watch Echo plunder into him at that agonizingly slow pace. Echo's biceps jiggle every time he see-saws back and forth. His abs are so hard and pronounced, stretching up towards his chest and developed pecs. 

"Ey'ika. Meshla. Gar cuyir meshla," Fives groans, praising and complimenting Echo for his dirty work that only a true porno star would know how to do.

Echo reaches up to sweep his hand down Fives' shoulder, pinching his rock hard nipple on the way. "Bic fele Jate, donat bic?" Echo asks, purring. He kisses one of Fives' brown nipples. Fives’ chest hairs tickle Echo’s chin. Fives shivers, twitching at the touch. "You are taking me so well, cyare," Echo comments before he moves Fives' legs again, splitting them apart before quickly thrusting back in.

Fives tosses his head back and mewls loudly at the angle change. Fives feels it drawing closer, the warmth in his stomach tying up into a warning knot. His thighs shake uncontrollably as Echo subsequently moves on; almost pounding him. Feeling that same heat building inside as well. 

"Feirfek, Ey'ika I'm so close!" Fives cries towards the ceiling, rolling his hips back to meet each and every sinfully good thrust.

Echo's grip will leave bruises on his cyare's lovely hips for anyone to see when changing in or out of blacks and armor. "Five'ika, Ka'ra, I'm c-coming!" His voice breaks.

Fives howls, “Echo!” and wraps his arms around Echo to hold onto him through this. Blissful tears make it hard to see too. Fives' eyes promptly roll back into his head while Echo continues to thrust into him. Fives moans gutturally, spurting more of that sweet sticky mess all over both of their lower stomachs.

Echo comes in inside of him. Fives feels all that warmth spread into him so fast and so deep that it leaves him feeling weird and surprised. 

"Oh, stars!" Fives shouts, feeling overwhelmed by it all. Echo rides out his climax, feeling beyond satisfied as he hits cloud nine quite nicely. He gradually starts to slow down his thrusts, rolling his hips deeply, making Fives whimper at the overstimulation. 

Echo coos from above him and comes to a halt. Fives pants quickly, still feel like a fluffy cloud has situated itself over his head. He closes his eyes and lets himself mentally sink into the bed under him. Echo sags on top of him and stays sheathed inside of his plugged glory hole. 

Fives shifts on accident, causing them both to moan in shock. He looks up at Echo and apologizes, chuckling,  _ "Sorryyy~”  _ His voice slurs heavily, drunken by drifting intimate heat. 

Echo just smiles, chuckling sleepily, "I think I'm due for a nice long nap, don't you think so?" 

Fives’ embarrassment melts away as he nods a silent, tired yes to his lover. Letting him slide out of his used ass.

"If I knew before that having a cock shoved up my ass would feel so good I wouldn't have waited to ask so long,” Fives snorts. 

"I remember taking you for the first time and thinking the same damn thing. As well as 'Gods he's bigger than the rest.'"

_ Oh~  _ I am bigger than the rest?" Fives wiggles his eyebrows. 

Echo laughs, "Yes. Yes, you are. And I love it very much. Actually," Echo looks down at the mess that's called a white explosion on Fives’ private areas, "I would like to clean you up if that's okay?"

"With a cloth, " Fives shivers. "Or your mouth?"

"Wow, I really can't believe you haven't grown out of you're horny teen phase,” Echo teases him while he licks up his lover's cum above his soft dick. Enjoying the sweet taste. 

"Okay look, it's not my fault that getting nailed in the showers by Sergeant O'niner put me into a horny teen phase." Fives watches Echo's tongue lap up his cum. It was when Fives asked Sergeant O’niner what it feels like to have sex because Fives wanted to do it with Echo at the time, but had no idea how to. Sergeant O’niner was in no way a sexual partner to Fives, rather a sex teacher, if you will. Fives jabs a finger down at Echo, wiggling his eyebrows. "And besides, you love it when I get in a way." 

Echo looks up, smiling. "I adore when you get in a rut, love. I also adored watching you take it while Cutup destroyed me.”

“Yes indeed," Fives purrs at the memory. Echo smiles before returning to the dirty task. 

Fives whimpers quietly. Echo licks across his lower stomach, nearing his cock, but also so close to his glory hole. 

"Mm. Babe?" Fives licks his swollen lips. He's feeling a bit curious.

Echo stops mid-lick and looks up with those big innocent eyes. A questioning quirk of his brow prompts for Fives to continue.

"Uh, can you go lower, and uh-Uh." A red blush covers his cheeks. It isn’t so easy asking this as it is doing it yourself. 

Echo's lips draw upward as he pulls away, using his thumb to teasingly wipe cum off his lip, licking it off while looking Fives in the eye. "Eat you out?" Something in Fives' stomach flips, feeling warm at the proposition. 

"Y-Yeah, could you?" It is shy and quiet but loud enough to cause Echo to growl lowly at. His fingers trace patterns into the scars and dark hickies on Fives' thighs. He gives Fives one last look—Fives' limp cock in his line of sight—before he presses his swollen red lips into the soaking glory hole. Fives gasps with a trembling shudder.

Echo slides his tongue inside of him, which draws a dirty reaction from Fives. "Kriffing Ka'ra. Mm-ah _ ~  _ O hh, Ka'ra," Fives prays to the stars above to give him some relief from the gradually growing heat that clawing it's way back into his rising and falling chest. 

Echo pulls out to check on Fives. 

Fives watches him, biting his lip and whimpering, "More, please?" 

Echo laughs, surprised, "God's, ‘er squirming like a little girl cyare. Is it really that good?" Almost breathlessly Fives nods, his golden eyes black with how large his pupils are. The sight makes the younger shiver. 

"I love you," The older ARC whispers. The red tint in his cheeks slowly returning to his normal sun-kissed color. 

Echo can hardly keep from smiling, rolling his eyes with a dramatic sigh. "Big words coming from the best liar I know." It sparks something in Fives that Echo hasn’t seen in forever, or at least what’s seemed like it. The look of a man in love rather than the look of a soldier who knows nothing of it. 

"Echo, have I ever lied about anything to you?" Pausing, the younger ARC furrows his brow. What Echo said had been meant as a joke, but what Fives has said makes him think. Fives could've lied about trying to run away when Echo had caught him. He could've lied about sleeping with Hevy in a drunken haze when he had. He could've lied about anything to Echo, but he never did. 

"No...you haven't, ever. Not to me."

Fives cups Echo's cheeks in his hands, pulling him up to his lips but stopping so he can examine Echo's expression. "So, do you believe me?"

A chill runs through Echo as he tries to control his breathing. "Yes." 

Fives smiles softly and leans forward to kiss Echo's wet lips, tasting himself on them. Echo shivers. Fives' hands on the sides of his torso feel good. His kiss also feels ravishing. Every time they lock lips he feels like a part of him gets revived in an instant. Fives has always been his other half, even when Fives has had sex with other men, he always loves Echo more than the ones he slept with back on Rishi. 

Echo is his number one man. Nobody else can ever take that special spot in his heart. Ever. 

While Fives is busy deepening the kiss, Echo reaches down and wraps his hand around his limp cock. A low moan drags out of the older’s lips as he pulls away. 

"Gods, how horny are you?" Echo purrs deliciously.

Fives’ cock twitches unlike earlier when it wouldn't move at all. His hands clutch at Echo's waist while he cocks his head to watch. "You're still gonna eat me out, right?"

Echo chuckles at that, pushing Fives back onto the bed. "Thank you for reminding me." Kissing down Fives' body he finds it hard not to tease rather than trail his love bites downwards to where his dark pubic hair is thin. Echo’s kisses trail down from Fives’ belly button to his twitching dick, then he licks up his shaft, enjoying the taste of salt and cum, and from there, his licks move to Fives’ sweaty V-line that rubs against his cock. 

He watches Fives' eyes follow his every move all the while, entertained with the sight of his lover's tongue journeying down his body, worshipping him.

Fives breathes in deeply and shifts his leg up slightly so then his left foot is facing down into the blankets. Echo shifts a little so then he can accommodate the slight change in position. He drags his tongue up the backside of his cock until the folds of Fives' tip touches his lips. 

Fives breath stutters, humming, "Mm," while rolling his hips. 

"Enjoying it?" Echo asks.

"Yes, keep going." Fives closes his eyes.

Echo rewraps his hands around the bottom of his cock and plays with a little whilst he moves his head down and licks a stray stripe up Fives' leaking hole. 

_ "Starsss~"  _ Fives moans gutturally. His thighs move inward, closing around Echo's head gently to keep him still. 

Echo lets his knees slide out from under him, relieving his back from the dangerously close to snapping angle he’d been in.

"Echo. Oh, Echo, Echo!” Fives shouts uncontrollably, feeling his senses gradually sharpen. __

Echo trails circles into his soft pink flesh, tasting himself dripping out of Fives by the second. It’s quite unpleasant how salty he is, but Echo doesn’t complain. This is for Fives, not his pleasure really, even though he still wants more of him. So much more. His tongue pokes at his used hole, making the older moan louder. It must really feel good. 

A knock comes from the door. Echo pauses to listen.

"Echo, Fives, you in there?" Echo tenses up.  _ Rex.  _ He pulls himself from Fives’ thighs and put a finger to his lips to shush him. Fives nearly whimpers. 

"Yeah Rex, whatcha need?" Echo asks, looking over his shoulder in half-annoyance for being interrupted from making Fives cum. His voice sounds a bit more tired than he intends but it works. 

"You just missed out on last meal. I came with two trays in case you're both hungry in there." Echo and Fives both curse mentally at Rex’s caring side. Fives quickly covers up under the thin blanket and turns onto his side. Echo has ten seconds to get at least half-decent before Rex gets worried and opens the door. 

"Uh one second Rex, be right there." Echo tells him. Fives snuggles down into the blankets so then Rex can't see the blemishing new hickies and the old bruises that have developed on his skin overnight. 

Echo gets on his black pants, then crosses over to the door. It opens with a whoosh. He leans his elbow against the metal doorframe and smiles at his Captain. 

"Hey, Rex!  _ Ohhh~ _ that’s very kind of you to bring dinner to us. Honestly.” Echo looks down at the food, purposefully blocking Fives from view.

Rex cocks his brows. "Yeah yeah. I just...i thought y’all probably starving in here, so here I am.” Rex blinks. It’s too silent in the room. “Uhhh, is Fives here?" 

Echo sighs and smiles, “Yeah, the ‘ol boy’s feeling mighty run down. Whatcha need him for?" Rex grimaces.

"He had to be in the sparring room with his unit an hour ago and he hasn't shown so Jesse got worried. Is he feeling okay?" Fives bite his lips trying to look as asleep as possible. 

Echo nods. "Of course he’s okay, just uh, very tired and..busy." 

Rex, still not taking the hint, looks past Echo’s shoulder to see Fives acting like he’s asleep. He frowns again looking at Echo. 

"I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" Echo blushes red and bites his lip. 

"Uh, yes, yes you are vod." 

Rex laughs quietly and hands Echo the trays. "Sorry you two. Should've noticed sooner, but uh, after Fives’ is…” he awkwardly clears his throat, “well, uh—not tired, please make sure he gets those shinies in line and up to speed. They're wrecking poor Jesse." Rex claps Echo on the shoulder with a smile. "Oh, and enjoy your time vod'ika." He leaves after causing Echo to burst into laughter. Fives chuckles at his place on the bed.

"Geez, I thought he'd never leave," Fives laughs. 

Echo shakes his head and brings the trays further into the room, placing them on the desk nearby. He turns to face Fives and smiles lovingly. 

"Although, I feel a bit guilty for leaving Jesse all alone to handle those damn shinies. They like to not listen so I have to put them in their place most times." Fives rolls his eyes and shakes his head afterward. 

Echo smirks mischievously and climbs onto the bed with a slow crawl.  _ "Mm~ _ You can help Jesse out with sparring with the shinies after we have finished and you are properly tired, cyare." Echo rests his chin on the fluffy black bush surrounding Fives’ penis.

Fives shrugs. "Meh. I guess I can help him later. I am too relaxed and having  _ wayyy _ too much fun with you in here anyway!"

Echo leans a little closer to Fives’ hole and purrs, "Damn right." And pushes his lips back in, this time blowing warm air into it. 

Fives' head rolls to the side as he watches Echo's head move between his legs. His eyes droop in exhaustion, but he wants to cum at least one more time before taking a nap and eating some food. Soft moans escape Fives’ lips, lulling both the ARCs into a gentler sort of mood. Echo licks at Fives' hole left to right, up and down, then he swirls his pink tongue around and around until the sounds that Fives is making transition to the more suggestive and obscene side. 

Fives humps Echo's mouth. "Yeah, Ey'ika. So dirty. So kriffing good for me.  _ Mmmm~  _ stars. Starsss. So good.  _ Mmmm~"  _ He moans, rolling his hips deeply. The heat swarms his chest and explodes, trickling down into his lower stomach like gentle rainfall, getting ready for him to cum. 

Echo vibrates as if he's talking to Fives. 

"Ah, kriff!” Fives shouts. “I'mma cum. Oh, love! I'mma cum!" Echo smiles, fingers practically massaging Fives' bruised hips.

Fives' breathing becomes erratic and almost painful sounding as white-hot pleasure washes over him, making him scream out Echo's name in ecstasy, "SPIRITS! ECHO!"

White spurts out of Fives’ hole and drips down the outsides like hot wax. Echo pulls away, licking the corners of his lips. Then he wipes the rest away with the inside of his wrist, watching as Fives comes down from his high. Fives trembles, watching Echo lay down at his side, enjoying the sight. 

"So," Echo begins tracing a shape into Fives' ab. "Have I sated your appetite? I believe we should eat before we starve.”

“Oh yeah. I am tired now," Fives pants heavily, which turns into a wheezy laugh. 

Echo laughs with him.  _ "Yeahhh~  _ you're tired now. Heh. I'll go get our food, love. You need to eat anyway." Echo gets up and walks over to where he placed the food. 

"I am so hungry! Oh my gosh, hahaha. I think I lost a lot of a few calories with all that sex and lovemaking we just did," Fives comments. 

Echo walks back over with the trays of food and places them down on the bed. "I feel like I just chewed through leather fixings." though it’s a joke Fives does not laugh. He knows exactly the feeling. 

"I haven't cum like that in a very, very,  _ very _ long time, not since we first started seeing each other as cadets," Fives sighs, taking a drink of the water bottle he keeps on the nightstand. “Do you remember what it was like?”

Echo lays beside him, hooking an arm around his beat-up waist. "Yes, it always felt like fucking like rabbits, like those pods were always more excitable fucking in than fucking like rabbits in here. But I digress." The younger chows down on the food, like always, and nearly chokes on his ration bar.

"Heh heh. True to that." Fives raises his water bottle as if commending what Echo said. "I feel beaten up and sticky and everything. M getting old!”

Echo bursts out laughing. Fives takes a bite out of his food and pretends to sob. Echo bumps his shoulder with his own. 

"Shut it. You're not getting old! Actually, that sex was so long that I think I temporarily lost a brain cell. It might come back," Echo chuckles. 

Fives snorts, _ "Ohhh nooo.  _ Not your brain cells." Echo laughs at that. "Did I fuck it out of you?" Fives asks him, taking a bite out of his own food.

Echo coughs, choking on his food as he laughs. Fives pats his back, helping him out. "Hey hey now, I know choking’s fun, but only on my-”

"FIVES!!" the younger squeals, shoving the other playfully. 

"Okay okay! Jeez." Fives' smile only grows as he looks over his still naked lover, wondering how he got such a pretty little thing to be all his. "Hey, Echo?"

Taking a drink of his water, Echo turns to look at Fives. "Yes love?" he whispers out after he finishes his drink. 

"What if we ran away from here, me and you?” Echo's eyes widen. 

"Fives!"

"’M just saying, what if we find a nice place to settle down, maybe even adopt a kid, or a couple of ‘em, have a family together." Fives’ hands reach out for Echo to take. "What would you say if I asked you to run away?"

Echo stares at him for a moment, just a moment. A moment of genuine thoughts and feelings. A moment to think about what Fives said and just imagine. Echo has always dreamt of Fives and him starting a family with one another. He's thought about them adopting a child or two and raise them together in the city of Coruscant or their own solitary shack somewhere in the middle of nowhere between the nearest town and nearest forest. Echo sometimes has always imagined crazy things, like of himself being able to get pregnant and having kids for Fives; their own biological kids. Echo knows that's not possible, but he wishes that could be a possibility. Adopting is very close to being a possibility though. 

"Fives..." Echo starts. "Oh Fives, that would be lovely, but..."

Fives smiles. "I know, but we can make it a possibility." Echo smiles back.

"I've always thought about doing it before. Maybe one day," Echo answers his question. 

"So you will run away with me?!" Fives is excited, his hands caressing Echo's. "We could do it when no one suspects it. Maybe on leave when we are at 79's." 

Echo tries to stop Fives from stating his ridiculous, genius plans but he just sits and listens until they are over. And once Fives' eyes see that his lover's lips no longer hold a smile, he pauses. 

"Fives, those are all very beautiful and genius plans but…” Echo thinks for a second. “You and I both know that we'd never make it far with the GAR or the Kaminoans on our tails, even the possibility of our own brothers hunting us down would be our end. I want to run away with you, I really do, but I think in this lifetime with you I'm going to fight. Maybe one day when we're different people fighting a different war, maybe then we can run away my love." Fives stares at Echo silently. 

Echo cocks his head to the side and offers a reassuring smile. Fives leans his head forward and lets it smack right into Echo's chest.

"Other lives? Different people? Could that be possible? Us being two completely different people in different lives, in the future?" Fives asks. 

Echo nods, resting his chin on top of Fives’ fluffy black curls. "Yes. And in those lives, we'll remember our past lives, or at least remember bits and pieces. Those memories...those special moments...they'll lead me right back to you, my love," Echo whispers into his hair. "Just you wait and see." Fives smiles softly.

"I actually like the sound of that. In a generation or two generations’ time I'll see you again, but as another man-"

"Or a woman," Echo adds with a grin. 

Fives shakes his head fervently. "Hell no. Let me stay muscular and handsome and have a big dick, please."

Echo laughs, "Hahahaha! Women can be muscular too sometimes. But I guess having a dick is the only difference there. Hahaha~” His laughs resound deeply within him, making Fives snuggle even closer.  _ I love his laugh. _ Fives closes his eyes.

"If we come back in our next lives, I want you to ask me something," Fives whispers as sleep starts to beckon to him. Echo nods against his hair, listening. 

"Of course, anything." 

"I want you to ask if we've met before. And look at me with those big innocent eyes like you always do and smile your biggest happiest smile.” Fives waves his hands dramatically to show how big it must be. “And I will reply with, ‘maybe in another life.’ Only then will you know it's me there." 

Echo hums, thinking to himself as he leans back into the pillow cradling Fives in his arms. "Wasn't that the first thing you said to me when we met?" 

"Yes, and I always want it to be cyare," Fives whispers again, pressing a kiss to Echo's collar bone. 

Echo smiles to himself at Fives' words. _ I always want it to be too, cyare  _ goes unsaid as a response. The youngest of the pair shifts both of their bodies around the best he can until they are under the blankets; with Fives half on top of him, and Echo under him. Echo reaches over for the white light glowing a soft blue on the wall. He turns it off. The room is dipped into a dark silence filled with warmth, love, and blistering fortune. 

Echo kisses Fives' forehead one last time and whispers, "Goodnight cyare." 

Fives mumbles something in exhaustion and snuggles closer, his pokey stubble scratches at Echo's naked chest. 

Echo slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep. __

_ In another life may we see each other again.  _

_ Fin~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> We hope you enjoyed _Weren't you hurt before,_ with all of the amazing angst, fluff, and SMUT😍Pelican and I really enjoyed writing this story, and I for one definitely enjoyed editing it! There will be future stories from both Pelican and I, so please stay tuned. Finally, we need to ask a favor. If you're so inclined, we'd love a comment/review of _Weren't you hurt before._ We just enjoy your feedback and lovely comments!! 
> 
> As you may know, comments and reviews can be tough to come by these days. You, the reader, have the power now to make or break a book. So please leave a comment if you can!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for spending time with us! 
> 
> In gratitude,
> 
> _Angel and Pelican_


End file.
